In a liquid crystal display device as a typical image display device, owing to an image forming system of the device, it is indispensable to place polarizing plates on both sides of a liquid crystal cell. The polarizing plate usually has a configuration in which protective films are attached to both surfaces of a polarizer with an adhesive. As a material for forming the protective film, there is proposed an acrylic resin. Further, in order to enhance adhesion property between the polarizer and the protective film, it is proposed to provide an easy-adhesion layer between the polarizer and the protective film, and to subject the protective film to easy-adhesion treatment such as corona discharge treatment (for example, Patent Document 1). However, there is a problem in that the adherence between the polarizer and the protective film (particularly, under high-temperature and high-humidity conditions) is not sufficient.